halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note: This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. For general site or community discussion, see the Halopedia Forums instead. This is one of the most succsesful wikis. Hard to Explain in a Title Hi, --General "Marksman" Rogers 08:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC) here and im wondering how you can edit your user page like a real page. All i can edit are boxes saying where im from and such. I wanted to add links to a halo fanon story im making, but all i can do is put stuff in boxes. :Use the orange button that says "Use wiki userpage." -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 14:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Can't get back box thing on top of the page i got rid of it and i cant get it back, and now i cant vote for the rfa's and see the new stuff.please help!! :See MediaWiki:Sitenotice. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 03:56, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Improvement Drive Article For the nest one, it has to be Xbox LIVE. Because at the moment, its just poorly written, too short, and nowhere near the potential it could be, given Halo's history with it. --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 08:42, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Feature How do you have featured pictures and become the featured user?Spartan6 23:39, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Featured users are randomised, I would assume. --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 03:11, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Tilt Skull i did everything everyone told me to and i cant get the tilt skull (the one on the cortana level) i climbed up there and the skull wasnt there. there was just a pile of bones. i was on normal difficulty. A pile of bones? Are you sure you weren't looking at a skull? If you didn't start from the beginning, you won't get it. That's truly strange.Rookie 162 03:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) A question about campaign. If you play part of the Halo 3 campaign on co-op and some on solo, will it count as beating it? :Yes. It's just easier to brag if you do it yourself. The game won't care, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Blog comments Why, in all blog comments, is there a red "do not" sign next to all posters' ranks? If you do not know what I am talking about, please visit any blog on this site and look at a user's name above a comment. To the right of that is their rank, and then the symbol I described. If anyone has an answer to this please share. Rookie162 "Holla!" 02:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Click that to place the user on your ignore list. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:13, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thank you. Rookie162 "Holla!" 21:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) campaign is so boring now Campaign is so boring now I can't be arssed to do it on a higher difficulty. Anybody else feel the same way? This isn't a blog page. You can start a blog about this. Hover your mouse above the Blogs link on the right-hand side of the page, and click on Create Blog Post. You should learn about talk pages before talking. This particular one is as a forum, to ask question and answer others' questions. You also need to sign your username every time you leave a message on a talk page. To do this, add four ~'s after your comment. Rookie162 "Holla!" 00:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Armor I got 820 gamerpoints in halo 3 and the game wont give me the security shoulders, what's wrong? For some reason, the game doesn't exactly have a set gamerscore minimum to earn the Security shoulders. I got mine at around 700, while the article says differently. However, the article on Security shoulders does say that some gamers get the shoulders at different gamerscore values. I have a feeling it has more to do with which achievements you earn. Sorry that you haven't gotten them yet though, best of luck! (P.S. remember to sign your name on talk pages please, thanks) Rookie162 "Holla!" 06:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC)